


脱身之途

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丹尼尔•杰克逊记得他的大学老室友亚当曾给过他的一些建议。</p>
            </blockquote>





	脱身之途

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escape Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169299) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



标题：脱身之途（《Escape Route》）  
  
原作：Marbleglove  
  
作者博客：<http://marbleglove.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3377841/1/Escape_Route>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/169299](169299)  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《星际之门》（《Stargate: SG-1》）；  
电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）  
  
角色：米索斯，丹尼尔•杰克逊博士  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：丹尼尔•杰克逊记得他的大学老室友亚当曾给过他的一些建议。  
  
作者注：为了某些缘故，我发现自己脑袋里有半打左右的情节兔兔是关于米索斯这样那样的跟SGC搅在一起，作为同盟、敌人或者只是某个作壁上观嘲弄他们的挣扎的着实恼人的家伙。这篇是最短最小的情节兔兔，多少算是我试试这交叉世界的水。我希望你们喜欢。  
并且，当然了，我既不拥有《星际之门》也不拥有《挑战者》，或是多少别的什么。别起诉。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **脱身之途**  
  
原著：Marbleglove  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“我很抱歉，丹尼尔。就算没有尸体，他们也肯定他死了。我多方打听过当时的情形。那一晚他喝了很多酒，接着显然决定出去散散步，就在沙暴来袭之前。导游很 抱歉，可差不多所有人都一致认同那，唔，”萨姆紧张不安地扫一眼周围，试图想出个法子来柔化一下这番揭示，“哪怕没有留便条，那大概也是有意的。”  
  
他简直快要笑出来了。当然那会是有意的。至少开头部分是。死亡证明，绝对的。可沙暴？那是计划的一部分又或只是意外连带？  
  
他咽下了那声笑，赶在它可以化为泪水，或是叫萨姆紧张到唤人帮忙之前。她在试图表现出同情，而他都不确定自己是否需要同情。如果亚当是死于一场车祸，留下尸体来埋葬，那么他就会确定的知道了。可这个，漫步进沙漠，再也不曾被发现？那是一个征兆。  
  
“你想谈谈吗？”  
  
丹尼尔又笑了。他确实想要谈谈，不顾一切的，他只是不知道他是否该。亚当是不同的。  
  
“我都不知道该怎么解释他。那时候我绝对是搞不明白。不过，他是我三年大学的室友。那时我十五岁，会说十二种语言，没法儿总记住如何坚持只用一种。我唯一 感兴趣的就是遥远的过去以及如何了解更多。而他是那么位悠闲懒散、无所顾忌的政治科学主修生。他看什么都觉得好玩，通宵达旦的喝啤酒，认为往昔之事很无 聊。考古学就是盯着死人的渣滓看，他说。不过他总是会倾听我说。啤酒在手的，当然了。”  
  
“嘿，丹尼尔。他听起来像是我这类人。”杰克站在门口，显得满不自在的试图合计出眼下该干什么。如何表达对他朋友的死的同情。不，不是死亡，是失落。他朋 友的失落。当丹尼尔接到通知时，他要萨姆为他深入调查一下，挖遍那些官样文章尝试找出细节。她一定是给杰克发了警告，而现在他人便在这儿了。  
  
“嗨，杰克。”  
  
“节哀顺变。”  
  
“是，是。”他挥挥手，因为见鬼的，他还能做什么，当他失去了某个对他而言很重要的人，而SGC的某个人向他表达同情时？“又不像是说我跟他经常保持有联系。”  
  
“他在那场演讲后抛弃你了？”  
  
啊，显然那刺激到了杰克的忠诚意识。几近逗乐的，丹尼尔说，“不，不。我们只是都很忙。他在法国有份机密工作，而我太囊中羞涩也太执迷外星人，没法儿去拜 访他。不过我有在演讲前寄给他一份书面的演讲内容。请他帮我过过目。别人谁也不会把我当真。不过他向来把我的历史理论与其它的一视同仁。”  
  
“那么他给了你好建议吗，丹尼尔•杰克逊？”  
  
嗨呀，嗨呀，一帮子人全在这儿了。连提亚克也一起。  
  
“绝妙的建议。我只是没有采纳。他总是那么超然世外，而我却想改变世界。我想给世界放一把火，而他只是手捧啤酒闲闲的坐在那里告诉我不要引火自烧身了。”丹尼尔沉思了一会儿他们多年的友谊间曾给予过他如此多次的那份老建议。  
  
亚当曾告诉他，一遍又一遍的，“点燃世界的人会挨烧的，丹尼尔。而活活烧死的滋味儿可不好受。”  
  
“他让我把那场演讲当成一个玩笑提出。他告诉我把知识传播出去的唯一法子就是把我的听众摆到必须自己去证明它的位置上。他甚至为我起草了一份导言。全是关 于我如何的着手调查看实际证据与《全国探究者》的一篇头条报道相符不相符，那对打磨我的研究技巧和测试考古学的科学方法是怎样有趣的经验，以及我如何的挑 战他们任何人找出我关于外星人建造了金字塔的论点论据的错误。回想起来，我意识到那是会赢得他们的注意的。一份像那样的挑战会在全世界的大学生和教授们中 间无差别激起兴趣。可我那时正是考古学神奇男孩，我想要光芒四射，我想要把世界掀个天翻地覆，并且我想要立马就干。于是我严肃的发表了我的讲演，结果没人 哪怕瞧一瞧那证据。”  
  
“除了我们。我们看了。”  
  
“对。你们看了。不，不，你们没有。你们已经有了自己的证据，自己的证明。你们不需要再看我的。”  
  
“他的建议显示出充分的策略。”是提亚克把他的注意力从他自个儿可怜巴巴的生活史上重新聚焦到他死去的朋友身上。提亚克知道合适的纪念是怎样进行的。提亚克是个好家伙。丹尼尔琢磨着不知亚当会怎么评价他。  
  
“对，他的建议总是好的。”丹尼尔顿了顿，想起亚当在他离开去参加他的新工作之前的一个最后的建议。那是有关于加入要求忠诚誓约的组织。那种有死亡或是囚 禁威胁作后盾的誓约。亚当给他建议的那一晚同样也是丹尼尔唯一一次见他当真喝醉的一晚。烈酒瓶子多得足够放翻一整个兄弟会。  
  
丹尼尔开口以阻止他的朋友们问他在想什么。“他甚至维持了我一整个大学期间的清醒。每次我接触到什么酒，那都进了他的喉咙而不是我的。上帝啊，那人可以而 且真的喝起酒来如鱼得水。”接着他意识到萨姆大概知道亚当在消失进撒哈拉前喝了多少。如果他继续强调亚当的海量，尽管惊人，她就会意识到亚当绝不可能醉到 足以做出任何无意的事来。  
  
他匆忙继续，“亚当在我的新生年半道当中说服他的室友与我换了床。很显然那是同情之举，不过我很是感激。我不知道他拿了什么交换，因为我本住的是四人寝室，而他和亚当住的是二人寝室，不过那真是救了我一命。或许我原先的三位室友也出了贿赂。因为我年少笨拙还周期性跳码。”  
  
“跳码？那词我不懂，丹尼尔•杰克逊。”  
  
“哦，”丹尼尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，试图厘清掩藏在他的叨叨下的众多回忆和思绪。“那是当你同时使用多重语言的词汇和语法时，或多或少。有时候那只意味着每隔一 句左右换种语言，更经常的是意味着用这一种语言的语法运用那一种语言的词汇，或是更加夹缠不清的语言结合。不过当你会说十二种语言，其中十一种你的室友不 懂而你总不断忘记这点时，他们可以真的很恼火的。”  
  
“可这位亚当没有。听起来他像是个富于同情和理解的人。”  
  
“富于同情我不知道，不过理解可说对了。他会说我会的每种语言，还要更多。他能理解我，哪怕当我跳码外加因噩梦而半歇斯底里的时候。”  
  
“呃，丹尼尔，如果他懂得所有这些语言，而他又是你的朋友，你为什么没把他带来这儿？带来SGC？”  
  
“他有份工作。”丹尼尔仰头冲杰克眨巴眨巴眼睛，相当吃惊于这个问题。  
  
“同拯救世界一样重要的工作？”好吧，话这样一说，杰克或许说得有理，丹尼尔想。  
  
“我不知道。那是秘密的，机密的。他必须发誓不谈它。”丹尼尔顿下来，想了想。“那足够重要到他为之担上生命风险。”  
  
丹尼尔不知道自己为什么要抛下这般大的暗示。肯定他不会在知晓一项秘密时总那么明显。可话又说回来了，这一次，他想要他们问他正确的问题。他不能直接告诉他们，可当然，如果他们问他的话，他就将不得不回答。他无法对他的朋友们撒谎，不是吗？  
  
“那如今已不要紧了，杰克•欧尼尔，因为这位亚当死了。无论那是为了他的世界或是为了某些略显不及可依然重要的历史与政治研究，那都不重要了。”以他自身 微妙的方式，提亚克完全忽略了那死亡全无任何荣誉可言的选项。一个愿意为了某些事而死的人死了，那么他的死就一定是光荣的。至少当那人是他朋友的一位朋友 时。  
  
丹尼尔半是想要为提亚克岔开话题而微笑，半是想要掴他一巴掌。  
  
他不会告诉他们他与亚当的那一场谈话，那场至关重要的，有关誓约和拼死摆脱它们。那一晚丹尼尔一直拖到图书馆关门才回去寝室。就是那时，他发现亚当倚着床畔坐在那里，喝了至少十瓶龙舌兰酒，一把枪摆在他身畔的地板上。  
  
丹尼尔很为那把枪紧张，却不确定是为自己还是为他朋友紧张。就算那把枪不是问题，丹尼尔也已知道人没法儿喝下那么多而不酒精中毒。只要亚当还有意识他便什 么也不会做，可一等他朋友睡着了，他决计要打电话叫救护车。然而亚当没有睡过去。相反，他较之以往任何时候更严肃的对丹尼尔说话了。  
  
“丹尼尔。你是位天才。”那句话更多的是事实陈述而非恭维。“你一定得知道那一点。有朝一日如果你走运的话，你会运用上所有那些潜力成就辉煌。然而别的人 也会知道那一点。他们会想要那潜力属于他们，还有那辉煌也属于他们。仔细三思，在你加入一个要求忠诚誓约的组织前。不是像兄弟会那样的。真正的誓约。军事 组织，无论合法不合法的，让你起的那类。有囚禁或是处决的威胁作后盾的那种。他们到头来几乎总是会背叛你，并称其为你对他们的背叛。他们会想要杀了你。把 你一刀两断，看着你死去。操！我该怎么办，丹尼尔？”  
  
十八岁上，丹尼尔向来不怎么擅长社交，伴随着那最后一下爆发他才脑海里灵光一闪的想到或许亚当醉酒并不是真正的问题，或许真正的问题是一开始害亚当醉酒的东西。  
  
“发生什么了？”  
  
“有人找上我。提供我一份工作。并不真像我计划的那样是政治科学的，至少不是现代的那类。他们只想要我的语言才能。那很危险，很蠢，光是想一想。见鬼的， 哪怕我没有秘密，那也会是危险的。可是，那机会太好了。我必须抓住。我已经接受了，实际上。这个夏天我熟悉了一下情况，而自那以后，我便是他们的了。血与 肉。”  
  
“谁找上了你，亚当？如果他们很危险，赶紧抽身。”  
  
“不。他们是一个秘密。或者至少他们认为自己是。他们跟着你四处转悠，试图了解一切，可他们所知道的全部只够让他危险，而他们要求发誓约。万分、万分小心 着要求誓约的人。但并不像是说我不了解绕过去的方法。危险的毕竟并非誓约本身，是想要它的人。他们是你必须设法逃脱的。只是以防万一一切变质了。如果一切 变质了，当一切变质了。”  
  
“亚当，告诉我谁找上了你。你才说过我是位天才。而如果你不是，我就不知道你算是什么了。齐心协力我们可以让你摆脱这境况，无论有多糟。”  
  
上帝啊，可他那时真是天真。亚当肯定也这么想，并且之前也这么说过。可这一次他只是看着丹尼尔，说，“不。我随时可以脱身。然而我却没法儿随时进去，因此 我需要一有机会就抓住。而现在，为了让危险值得，我需要坚持。我不能现在离开。通常我不会告诉别人我的脱身之途，你知道，可我醉了而你聪明过头有碍自身。 我约莫着怀疑你自己有朝一日也会想要懂得这点。狗屎的，我醉得还没我希望的那么厉害。下一瓶在哪儿？”  
  
亚当四下摸索着还真找见了满满一瓶龙舌兰酒。丹尼尔有想到把它拿走，可亚当给了他一瞥眼神表示“想也别想”。  
  
于是丹尼尔只好安坐不动，希望自己不是在眼睁睁看着他的朋友自杀。  
  
“大多数誓约至死结束。死人不会说话之类之类的废话。囚禁或是处决一个死人毫无意义。随着科学愈发精密，社会愈发记录周全，要可信的死掉变得越来越难了。 不过那依旧是可能的。这世上有些地方依然足够危险到让人可以尸骨无存的死去。这世上也依然有些生活在游牧社会、没有个人档案和历史记录的人存在。找到这两 者重合的一点，在哪儿消失。你被宣告死亡。你同你能找见的无论什么人一道游历个数月或是数年。接着你打自别的什么地方出来，伴随着新的家庭和历史。”  
  
那一夜他和亚当通宵不眠，到头来一起看了日出。丹尼尔再也没见过亚当喝烈酒，而亚当也再不曾提过伪造死亡。不过那场谈话沉淀在了丹尼尔心底。那场最后的讲演后独立雨中无处可去之时他曾想到过它。当他决定同莎勒一道留在阿卑多斯时他想到过它。  
  
“你在想什么？”杰克打断了他的思绪。  
  
“只是我们通宵达旦的一晚。他竭尽所能的维持我大学生活的平衡。”  
  
开始向他的朋友们讲述亚当第一次拽他去校园舞会的故事的同时，他就生与死、誓约与和平想到了更多。  
  
他不禁琢磨，数月里或是数年里，他是否该开始留意一位榛子色眼睛、罗马式鼻子、会说许多种语言的中年贝都因人。  
  
并且他不禁琢磨什么时候SGC、NID甚或他的朋友将终于变得太过军事化，太过咄咄逼人，太过狂热，就是太过让他无法忍受。或许他也该留意一个会发生致命事故、有游牧部落行经的好地方。他不禁琢磨要让他的朋友和同事们相信他的死会有多难，考虑到他已经收获了多少死亡证明。  
  
他不禁琢磨是否该留意个寒冷的地方，兴许，换换口味。或许西伯利亚？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
